Angel of death
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Zane saves a girl from two random guys, later on they start to become more then friends. they both keep secrets from each other, until one of them comes to close to death. requested! no flames plzzz!
1. Chapter 1

I walked slowly not eager to get home to my brothers. Kai and Jay had been fighting over who cheated on one of the video games when Kai won. Jay was the master at that game, no way would Kai have won against him. They would make a fit of it for a couple of days, until they rely on each other, they apologize, end of the situation.

I walked up the street with a bag of groceries in my hand. It was dark and the streets were vacant with only the light of the building windows and the street lights making circles where they landed. I knew for a fact that this was ghetto ninjago, but when you were a ninja that can't die, I didn't think at least, I had no fear from a gun wound.

The only noise was from shouting and a few gun shots startling me. All of a sudden I heard men screaming, which wasn't uncommon to hear in this neighborhood. I quickly dropped my groceries and ran over to where I was hearing the men.

"You grab her and I'll hold her down" he said. They were closing in on a teenage girl who was in the corner. One of the men had a knife in his hand, I could tell he had already cut her. Without hesitation I ran over to one of them and used my spinjistsu tornado knocking them both to the ground.

I grabbed the knife and held it in front of one guys face. He was laying on the ground in an awkward way. He slowly opened his eyes groaning. I reached into my back pocket and started to grab Nya's phone I used when I went out for groceries.

With one hand I slowly started to call 911 when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I quickly looked back and saw the other goon with a bloody knife in his hand. I took the knife and threw it at the guy hitting him in the shoulder.

He yelled in pain as he threw it on the ground. I quickly kicked him in the face making him fall to the ground. The other guy was unconscious for now. The girl crawled over to the phone and called 911.

I held the guy's head on the ground while I held the knife on his cheek. She hung up the phone and set it on the ground.

"The police are coming now" she said. She was breathing heavily as she held her side, that's when I noticed the wound.

Blood started to leak out of the crevices of her fingers. I lifted the man up from his hair and slammed his face down on my knee knocking him unconscious. I threw the knife down and crawled over to the girl.

She was crying but that's all I could see of her face. I moved her hand out of the way to try and observe the wound. I took the phone and shone it on her stomach area, the wound was mild but there was a fair amount of blood come out of it.

"Just keep pressure on it" I heard the faint sound of police cars come closer until they finally showed up. I picked the girl up and started to carry her out of the ally.

I waved my hand trying to show the cops where we were. One of the cars stopped a few feet away from us, along with another cop car and an ambulance. Police started to swarm the area and run into the ally while one some of the paramedics came with a stretcher.

They loaded the girl onto the stretcher while they leaded me into the ambulance.

"What happened" one of them asked me while I climbed into the ambulance.

"I got stabbed in the back, and she got stabbed in the stomach" they lifted her shirt to reveal a bloody wound. They grabbed a white towel and pushed it on her stomach.

"Take your shirt off" I nodded and took off my ruined white shirt (has a hole and blood on it). They put a cold towel on my wound as they talked to me

"You and she are going to need stitches"

"Alright"

"This might be better if we knew her name" I sat there

"I don't know her name, I stumbled upon the two men cornering her." He stared at me blankly

"Why would you help a random stranger?"

"It's what I do I am I ninja" he smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"This one's on the house then" I smiled. That's a relieve, cause I lost the groceries… and Nya's phone. All of a sudden the ambulance stopped and everyone began to pile out. They insisted that I get on a stretcher. I shrugged and climbed on. They led us to a room.

They hooked her onto a heart monitor and some IV. While I only got some easy stitches in my back. They inserted the needle into my skin and out the other. I sat there watching her, her eyes were darting across the room.

"You are going to both have to stay the night" he said. I looked over and nodded as they left me. My bed was right next to hers and another person. My back was numb still but I stood up and walked over to her.

She was crying again while they stitched her up. In the light I could actually see her. She had red and black hair, purple eyes, and a torn black dress. She quickly looked up at me as I grabbed her hand with my two hands.

She smiled and started to relax as they kept on stitching her wound.

"Were done" he said, she sighed as I put her hand down. She looked back up to me

"Will you stay with me" she asked. I nodded and scooted my bed closer to hers. She smiled and started to close her eyes to fall asleep.

**Who's ready for insidious 2! I AM!**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the warm sun hit my face making me open my eyes I looked over to see her awake. I sat up as she looked over towards me

"You're finally awake" she said happily. I never even fell asleep, because I can't really sleep.

"Yeah I guess were going to need to sign out" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't have any cloths" she said sadly

"Well I can help you run by your house"

"No I don't quite live in ninjago" I looked at her confusingly

"Like an exchange student" I asked

"Sure you can call it that" she looked down at her hands and started to twiddle them. I sat up and walked over to one of the doctors, I tapped on her shoulder making her face towards me.

"Hello, is there any way that you could sign me and my friend out" I said pointing over towards her. She walked over to the bed and picked up the clipboard hanging off the hook at the end of her bed.

"Sure that would be fine" she took the clip boards and walked out of the room. I walked over to the other side of her bed and reached for her hand.

"Let me take you home... where do you live?" she sat up

"Well, I don't really live anywhere" she took a long few minute pause before beginning again. "I am a runaway"

"Well, today let me buy you a new outfit ok" I asked her.

"That sounds nice" I grabbed her hand as she jumped off of the bed and onto the floor. She was bare foot and only wearing a white gown, I was wearing a white hospital t and some baggy hospital pants. I walked over to the end of my bed where my pants where and picked them up.

I walked over to another nurse and asked to borrow there phone, she agreed and gave me a small pink touch screen. I dialed Cole's number, and waited for one of them to answer.

"Hello, who is this" it was Kai who picked up this time

"Hey Kai it's Zane" I could hear him gasp

"Zane oh my god! Where are you?!" I could hear him turn away from the phone and yell, 'I found Zane'

"I'm in the hospital" I said silently

"Oh my god are you okay?!" he said quickly.

"Yeah just a little mishap" I said.

"Oh... so you're okay, do you want us to come down there or..."

"No I am perfectly fine. But I am going to go out with a new friend today so I'll be home a little later" he stayed quiet for a while until continuing.

"Okay but make sure you call us"

"Alright bye" I hung up the phone. I cannot call them, I lost her phone.

* * *

We headed to a pizza restaurant for lunch after buying a 50$ black dress and 30$ outfit (white T and some jeans). The dress was big and poofy with dark purple ruffles. It was tight in the waist and had no sleeves. We walked next to each other into the restaurant.

A tall man led us to a table in the middle booth. She sat down and picked up the menu.

"So, what country are you from?" I asked. She set down the menu and looked at me.

"Uhm… Spain" she said with hesitation.

"Sooo, what do you do here in ninjago?" she asked

"I am actually a nindroid- ninja! Here in ninjago" she cannot know I am a nindroid, she would think I'm a freak

"Nindroid… what's a nindroid?"

"Nindroid? I said ninja" she laughed

"I guess I have water in my ears from that swimming lesson" she said

"You like swimming" I asked

"Hell yeah… do you?"

"Yeah, I can hold my breath for 10 minutes"

"Boss"

* * *

"I'll be right back" she said heading out of the door. I walked over to the register and paid the man and gave him our check. I walked out the door and saw her against the brick wall with three perverts cornering her.

"You're a VERY pretty lady" one of them said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, please stop" she said as she turned her head towards the wall.

"Common lets go back to my place" I felt my temperature rise as I clenched my fists and walked behind one of the guys. I tapped on his shoulder making his head turn back towards me.

"What the hell do you want" he asked. Without saying anything I held my fist back and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. She ran over to me and hugged my waist.

"Who's this fool" he asked

"He's my boyfriend"

They all ran the other direction quickly, I looked down at her who was still hugging me. I slowly lowered my arms hugging her back.

"Thank you Zane" she said as she released her python grip.

"No problem" I slowly wrapped my arm around her making her blush. We walked across the sidewalk to go for a walk.

"hey Zane, I heard there was the most breath taking cliff, where you can go see the sunset… do you want to go, I mean if your into that kind of thing" she didn't look up at me.

"You mean lovers peak, for like people who like-like each other"

"It's called love, and yes"

"Uhm sure it's in the woods" she smiled.

"I'll race you" she said. I looked over at her as she placed her leg in front of her and her arms at her side. I smiled as she counted down

"3… 2…1… go!" she burst out running towards the woods

* * *

I slowed as I saw a cliff with a full view of the sunset. She slowly ran up behind me panting.

"You're faster than I thought" she said between pants. I pointed towards the large empty cliff. I remember Jay taking Nya here… and Kai being pissed off. I walked over to the cliff and sat down.

It had a 50 foot drop and no rock for 3 feet leaving your feet to hang. She looked nervous but still sat next to me. I saw the sun slowly go down and the light tint of orange painted the sky.

**_Blair _**

I looked over at him, his eyes were closed as he let the breeze go through his hair. How could he be so generous and nice, I was a total stranger! He got cut for me!

I was starting to fall for him, NO, I was the daughter of HADIES! Remember your last boyfriend. Maybe I could try to hold it back the poison. I saw that his hands were spread out. I slowly moved my hand closer to his until it was on top of his.

He looked over at me, I needed to do it now. I quickly moved closer towards him and pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips harder against his.

I slowly parted to find him wide eyed. I looked over at the woods and found a couple, one a girl with black hair and a red dress, and a guy with brown hair (Jay and Nya) staring at us with half horror half surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zane**_

I looked over at her, she had a troubled look on her face, but she seemed to hide it with a smile. Her purple eyes seemed to go perfectly with the ending sun. She held her hands behind her in a triangle form, the wind went through her long back hair in a wave motion. I looked away for a moment while staring at the sun set.

I looked back and saw her quickly move closer to me, looking up at her kind face that was now bathed in the evening sun. I felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming me as she took her hands and placed them on my cheeks. I couldn't resist. My heart beat heavily as she stared into my eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate her desire.

She closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly as she leaned in closer awaiting for what she had been longing for. A few seconds passed before she finally felt my warm lips brush against hers. At that very moment, she felt her passion for me course through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably.

But I felt an unsettling feeling in my mouth, and when our lips touch, I felt a rushing sensation come from her lips to mine. She slowly parted from my lips while looking up at me with her deep purple eyes, she had a light smile making me smile. She looked towards the woods making me look.

I saw Jay and Nya staring at us with their eyes wide and there mouths dropped. I stood up while I motioned for her to stay down, I quickly ran over to the two who was still surprised.

"Zane I thought you were at the hospital?" Jay asked. "and who is that girl?" he said angrily

"It is the girl I saved, and they were able to let me out" they didn't say anything for a moment.

"Does she know you are a robot" Nya asked. I shook my head sadly

"I do not wish to tell her"

"Zane if she really likes you she deserves to know" I looked at the ground

"I don't think that you would understand to be different" I rubbed my arm and turned around heading back towards her uncomfortably

"Zane!" I looked back at Jay "we'll keep it a secret" I smiled and continued to walk over to her.

"Who is that" she asked

"That is Jay and Nya" she waved as they came closer.

"Hello" Nya said.

"hello, i'm Blair" she held out a hand. Jay grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Zane, how do you know you can trust this girl"

"I do admit I have only spent a day with her but I can feel she wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Jay shrugged and walked back over to Nya. I felt an uneasy feeling passing through my body as I coughed into my hand, I looked down and saw a purple and black mixture. I didn't think much of it, yet.

**Zane is poisoned but not enough to kill him... yet**


	4. Chapter 4

I held Blair's hand as we both walked home. She was grudgingly walking like she was wounded, or weak. She looked at me her face getting paler than usual. Jay and Nya walked way in front of us.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She coughed into her hand.

"I'm... yes but can I have a kiss" she asked. I looked at her confusingly before leaning in slowly and kissing her on the lips, again it was breathtaking, literally. I didn't know how a kiss with a robot is but it felt as if she was taking the life out of me. I slowly let me lips part from hers her purple eyes met with my eyes. Her mouth formed a small smile.

"That was great" she said. She looked like she had more energy. Her face was no longer pale and she was more perky.

_**Blair**_

I needed more energy if I was going to stay on earth. I have had many boyfriends, but none like Zane. Zane was different than other guys, he was almost, inhuman. It would make the two of us.

I held my stomach as we walked, my energy was getting low. This would mean I would slowly disappear from my 'human' body and my soul would go to my spirit body.

"Are you okay" Zane asked. I looked up at him. I didn't want to hurt Zane he was, special. I also didn't want to go back to my spirit body.

"I'm... Yes but can I have a kiss" he shrugged and leaned in slowly. Our lips touched sending a casade of fireworks in my head. I felt Zane's energy come into my body and the poisen come into his. I stood up straight and felt awake again. I looked at Zane and saw that he looked slightly pale, but not bad. Maybe I could hold back the poison. Maybe it doesn't affect him.

I started to walk forwards the large ship getting closer. I looked over at Zane who was now gasping for breath and holding his shirt where his stomach was.

"Zane are you feeling okay?" I asked, I already knew the answer, the poison had already taken affect.

"I... I do not know my stomach... it hurts" I remember the steps of how they all end to well.

It first starts with a kiss where the first dose of poison gets injected into the victim.

Second they start to fell queasy, coughing fits, sickness, and headaches.

Third they will go into an lucid shock and go into an unconscious state

Fourth they will begin to heal up and be happier than ever and look as good as they would without the poison.

And finally he will...I couldn't even say it... Zane will die a slow and painful death. I didn't want to do this to him, but it was the only way I could be with him. I grabbed Zane's arm and cuddled my head next to it. He looked down at me and smiled.

I got behind him and jumped on his back letting him give me a piggy back ride. He chuckled and ran towards the ship with me on his back laughing. He hoped on deck and put me down he was panting widely.

"Let me give you a tour" he said he led my inside and started to lead me around. He led me into one room where there were three other boys playing video games.

"Hey Zane your back" the one in red said happily as he paused the game. They all looked at the door

"Who is this?" the black suit asked.

"This is Blair, she is the girl that got stabbed" Zane said. My eyes widened as I remembered that day, the day they finally caught up with me. Two of the underworld demon's came to claim their prize. I rejected every part of it. They turned into their human forms and cornered me, and that's when Zane rescued me.

I never wanted to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt the guiltiness start to consume my body. The second stage had already happened. I had been here a few days and Zane's been in bed sick the whole time. I woke up to the sun hitting my face. I lifted my hand over my face. I looked over and saw that Zane was still sleeping.

"Zane wake up" I said shaking him, He didn't respond. I turned him over, his face was pale. I shook him harder. "Zane wake up! Please wake up!" I pleaded. I stood up and walked to his side of the bed.

"ZANE" I said I shook him harder. Jay burst in the room.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Zane won't wake up" I said. I started to let tears form in my eyes, I had never cried before.

"We need to call 911" I yelled

* * *

I knew what it was, it was the third stage. I sat next to Zane's bed, Zane's chest raise every few minutes, scaring me. I had a tight grip on Zane's hand that was pulled from his bed and near my heart.

"God, what was I thinking" I said, no one obviously answered. "I am not going to do it anymore" That will kill me though. I tried not to think about my consequences only thinking about Zane's health and well being. Zane has a family, he has a purpose. I don't. I gritted my teeth, I did this, I loved him and all I did was use him. No wonder I went to hell.

"I am sorry Zane" I said. He tilted his head to the side towards me before the doctor came in with a clipboard.

"We have the test results" he said. I didn't need to hear them, it's just poison.

"All signs come in negative for cancer, HIV, all the deadly dieses." he said. I didn't want to seem suspicious.

"What the hell is it then?!" I asked acting like a concerned girlfriend.

"That's the thing, doctors can't seem to figure that part out." I looked back at Zane and sighed. Three days before he wakes up.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat against the wall waiting for Zane to wake up, I was trying to keep myself awake. It has been three days since Zane's been asleep and I have started to get sick part of my life cycle.

If I don't find a victim I slowly start to perish away just like what Zane was doing. I felt my temperature rise as I felt my life slipping away. I looked over at Zane who was still asleep. I coughed into my hand, I was doing the right thing. Even if I do get banished to the underworld, at least I would know Zane was ok.

I finally gave in and fell unconscious against the wall.

_**no one **_

The nurse walked in and saw her on the ground thinking she just fell asleep. She had brought a cot just for her, she smiled and walked over to her.

"Wake up sweat heart" she said shaking her. She didn't though. She started to violently shake her before they called in a doctor.

"It was probably poison in the food... COLE" Jay said. Cole only rolled his eyes to worried about his friends to respond.

**_Zane seconds before they carried Blair out_**

I opened my eyes, what the hell happened. I turned my head to the side and saw a blurry doctor carrying Blair out. Even though I was lightheaded I sat up.

"What's... Wrong... With Blair" I said slowly moving to each side. The doctors rushed over to me saying that I should lay down and get rest but all I wanted was to make sure she was ok. I waited a half an hour, until the doctors left. I got up and started to walk to the door. I walked into the hallway and skim through the rooms looking inside the windows.

I finally saw her she was laying in a bed with an IV in her wrist and a breathing tube in her mouth.

"No" I whispered. I stumbled through the door and ran over to her bed. She wasn't breathing well.

"Blair" I shook her "Blair please you can't leave me" I screamed. Her heart monitor was only making a few beeps every couple seconds. I started to cry, she was special, I had never felt this way about a girl before.

"Blair" I whispered. I removed the breathing tube and leaned down and kissed her I stayed like that for a few moments until I heard her heart monitor go off again this time stronger, like my kiss was helping her live. I put on the tube again and fell to the floor on my knees. Like I was weaker, but I couldn't help to smile.

**Sorry for the short chapter but me and my friend are watching Evil Dead and I can't concentrate.**

**To sum it up Blair stopped transferring blood into Zane. BUT Zane woke up and Blair went unconscious, SO Zane kissed her and made the poison go into HIM without her. **

**To sum sum it up... He's going to die**

**Next chapters confession!**


	7. Chapter 7

We had seen Zane against the wall half conscious next to Blair's bed. He looked like nothing had happened. Like he was perfectly healthy. Blair suddenly opened her eyes and looked around the room, Zane boosted up and stood next to her bed.

"I'm alive" she asked.

"Luckily, I didn't think you would make it" Zane said grasping her hand, that's when she shot back into reality on how she survived.

"Zane, you didn't" she said holding her mouth. Zane cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Did what?" he asked. She knew he had to tell him sooner or later.

* * *

Zane and I were both a little woozy on our feet but they still decided to go out for a walk, I said it was important. Half way through the walk I stopped and started to lightly cry before I broke down

"Zane I did something terrible" I said. I fell to the ground and started to cry again. Zane crouched down next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell me" he said.

"No I can't you'll hate me" I said between the cries.

"I'll never hate you" he said. He held the side of my face and kissed me, I quickly pushed him away.

"That's the thing Zane" I stuck my head in my hands. "I have kept a secret from you" I said he doesn't seem to be surprised though.

"Me to" he said. I looked up at him

"You first" I told him. He took a deep breath and lifted his arm towards his chest. Before I knew it he opened a door and showed his many switches.

"I am a nindroid" he said. I smiled and wiped my face.

"That's it" I said.

"What about you" he asked. I took a deep breath

"Zane, I love you very much. But like you I am not human. I am a demon from hell that has escaped. The way I survived is that I feed off the life force of other by locking lips. But once I do that a poison with no cure is pumped into them. Zane, I poisoned you" I said covering my face and balling in my hands again.

"Your going to die Zane" I continued. "I wish I could restart it over... I am so sorry" I was waiting for him to yell.

"It's okay" he said. I looked up

"W-What" I asked

"You apologized and I love you to... We all make mistakes" he said smiling. I wanted to cry more. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulders. I felt his hands fall towards his waists as I moved him away from me. His eyes were closed.

"Zane" I said shaking him. "ZANE" I grabbed his wrist and put my two fingers on his wrist.

No pulse

I tried putting my ear to his chest.

Nothing


	8. Chapter 8

He was gone, I didn't think robot's could die but it was right in front of me. The rain poured down a few minutes ago when Zane died, like god had an evil sense of humor.

"How could you Zane" I said only to chuckle to myself. I then broke down again.

"This is my fault! What the hell was I thinking!" I shouted. I stood up and ran out a few feet.

"Come on out you bastards" I screamed hitting the ground. "Take me back to hell" I screamed all of a sudden I felt a hand grab my ankle and start to drag me under the ground. I dug my finger in the ground regretting what I had said. I slowly felt my waist then up to my neck before I was fully dragged down, while my human body stayed with Zane.

_**Cole pov**_

"They had been gone for 5 hours!" Kai yelled. I looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"What if we go and try to find him, he said that they were taking the third path" I said getting annoyed with all the yelling.

"Let's go then" Jay said. I stood up from my chair and walked out the door with Jay following behind me. We walked through the water coated trail until Jay gasped and ran over to a specific tree. I slowly walked over to see Zane leaning against tree, he wasn't breathing. I darted my eyes to see Blair against the ground. I ran over to her and brought her wrist to my fingers.

"She's dead" I said.

"Z-Zane is to" I shot my head in their direction Jay had tears forming in his eyes. She didn't have any wounds neither did Zane so how did they die? I picked Up Blair and walked over to Jay who now had tears flowing down his face as he was trying to figure out what could have caused this.

**_Zane pov_**

I opened my eyes and took a large gasp of air. The world looked different I looked around before standing up. I looked over at Blair who was laying on the ground, I quickly ran over to her. I reached down for her arm when my hand went right through. I gasped and retreated my hand, I looked over towards a tree and saw... Me.


End file.
